Edward Barrett: The Evil King
by extremeenigma02
Summary: Queen Regina has lived a lonely, heartbreaking life for eight years since the death of her first love. She has grown to resent her ignorant husband and her treacherous step daughter even more. One day, she meets a man with whom she shares much in common, especially one thing. They both hate Snow White. (Warning: Suggestive ideas and language)
1. A Good Bad Day

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know I'm doing another one so soon, but you know I got a lot of ideas in my head. This one is one that I thought about for a while and now I want to see if it works. No offence to Outlaw Queen fans out there, I personally think Regina and Robin are great together. I just want to do something that hasn't, or at least I think, been done yet.**

 **I'm giving Regina an Evil King.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or anything from it. Believe me, if I did, they would have already gone to Narnia or Asgard by now. Only thing I own is my OC and future king, Edward Barrett.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Good Bad Day**

The halls of King Leopold's castle in the Northern regions of the Enchanted Forest were quite. The king had taken his precious daughter Snow White and many of his knights on an expedition into the forest and would not return until sundown. The only sound that could be heard was a faint weeping.

In her respected chambers, Queen Regina lay on her glamorous bed and wept quietly into her pillow. On this day she felt lower than dirt, or even lower if such thing existed. Her life was as miserable as miserable could be. Forced into a loveless marriage to the father of that treacherous blabbermouth, Snow White.

To think it had been 8 years to the day that she had lost her one true love, Daniel. Yet it still felt like it was only yesterday. The horrible, awful memory of her mother ripping her fiancés heart from his chest and crushing it into a pile of ash in front of her, still haunted her to the day. Every day since then she attempted to put on the best fake smile she could while in the presence on Leopold, Snow, or the court. However, when she knew she was alone, she would lock herself in her chambers and cry herself to sleep thinking of Daniel.

She felt so weak.

Her mother had always taught her, or more so scolded her, that to be weak was to be a waste of life.

This thought never aided Regina in feeling better about her situation. How could she possibly feel anything but weak? Her new husband never really paid any attention to her, and whenever he did, he would always yell and complain about how she was nothing like his first wife, Ava.

Snow always tried to talk to her stepmother and connect with her, but Regina never gave her the chance. Every time Snow tried to talk to her, Regina would always respond with a short answer with little meaning.

Why should she try to connect with Snow? It was because of that little traitor that her love was dead to being with. She was the one who told her mother about Regina and Daniel, even after Regina begged her not to. She even had the audacity to promise she would keep her secret and she still went back on it.

Thanks to Snow White, Regina was now forced into a life she did not want for herself.

After a few hours of sobbing and crying, Regina felt that it was time to regain her queenly composure. All she wanted was to stay in bed and cry away, but she knew she couldn't. If Leopold came back and saw her this way, lord only knows what he would do? Normally the ranting would come first, followed by a backhand, and occasionally the hurtful threat.

Regina quickly wiped the tears from her red, puffy eyes and stood up from the bed. She made her way over to her closet and dressed in a white undershirt followed by a dirt colored corset. She then dressed in her favorite blue riding jacket and her light brown riding pants.

It had been a while since she had done some riding with Rocinante and she felt that it was long overdue. With that in mind, the queen made her way through the many halls of the castle, a few servants bowing as she passed, and made her way to the stables.

In the stables, Regina had just finished saddling up her prized dark brown mare, Rocinante. She and Rocinante had been together since Regina was ten years old. The queen smiled as she lightly brushed her beloved horse.

"Ready to go riding Rocy" she asked sweetly.

The horse whinnied and shook her head.

Regina smiled and hoped up on the saddle and the horse began to trot out of the stables. They trotted down a small, grassy path which lead into the country side. It was a path they travelled down often whenever they went riding, which was a rare treat.

As they trotted on peacefully, Regina could slowly feel her sadness being replaced. Riding helped her think of all the fun times she had with Daniel and all the times they talked about running away together.

Suddenly, she pulled out of her thoughts as Rocinante began to gallop at a fast pace

"Rocy stop" Regina yelled. The horse, however, just kept running.

Regina pulled the reigns but Rocinante continued to gallop. Regina attempted to jump off the horse put found out she couldn't as her foot was stuck in the foot harness of the saddle. Not knowing what to do, Regina screamed as she and the horse continued barreling down the road.

She knew that she shouldn't have gone out today.

It was a really bad day to be her.

* * *

In a nearby village, a group of young boys were playing near a large manor. They were sword fighting with swords made of wood. One of the boys made a swing at the other, who dodged and went under his outstretched arm and poked the other in the back with his 'sword.'

"I win again" he smiled triumphantly.

The other boy got up and dusted himself off.

"No fair. You always win" he complained.

"What are you doing here" a voice shouted behind them.

The boys quickly turned in the direction of the voice and saw a man in a dark leather dress suit with a dark fur draped over his shoulders. The man in question was the owner and lord of the manor on the grounds these boys were playing. His manor overlooked a small village whose people looked up to him.

This man was Edward Barret.

"Nothing sir" one boy nervously replied.

Edward slowly approached the boys, who shook nervously with each step he took towards them. When he stood in front of them, he knelt down to their size.

"You boys shouldn't be here" he spoke firmly.

The boys nodded, still shaking in fear at the man before them. He had dark hair which was slightly slicked and a matching mustache and jawline stubble beard. The man truly had a menacing look which freighted the poor boys.

Edward picked up the boys wooden swords that they had dropped upon his arrival and handed them to the boys. The whole time he kept and firm but soft look on his face.

"Why don't you two head back to your village"

The boys quickly grabbed the swords and ran quickly back to their village.

Watching them run, Edward let out a sigh and shook his head. Everyone in the village was afraid of him and he had no idea why. He made sure that they all lived happily and in peace, he made sure they were fed. He tried to be a good lord and yet people avoided him like the plague.

Perhaps it was his acquaintance with the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin.

Edward would often call upon the Dark One and do a few tasks for him in order to keep his people happy. Rumpelstiltskin would have him gather ingredients for his potions, a crystal ball or two, and bring him the occasional person he made deals with who didn't keep their end of the bargain.

Edward really hated it that people only saw him as a pawn of the Dark One. They didn't see him as a kind lord who only did what he had to in order to maintain stability in the village. The only thing they saw was a man who sold himself to the devil.

Suddenly, Edward was pulled out of his thought heard someone screaming. He looked around for the source of the screaming and noticed a woman on a horse galloping through the village. Knowing the woman was in trouble, Edward made his way into the stables of his manor, quickly mounted his horse, and galloped after the woman in distress.

* * *

Edward chased after the woman who continued to scream as her horse galloped along. He urged his own horse to go faster, which it did until both horses were parallel to each other.

"Give me your hand" he shouted to the woman.

She quickly snapped her head in his direction.

"I can't, my foot is stuck"

Edward looked down to see her foot caught in its harness.

"Just give me your hand and I will help you out"

Quickly, the woman extended her hand to him and Edward grabbed it. He pulled her off her horse and onto his but her foot was still caught. Edward leaned down slightly, careful not to fall off and pulled the woman's foot free. He then quickly pulled the reigns and his horse skidded to a complete stop.

The woman fell off the horse and Edward quickly dismounted to help her.

"Are you alright" he asked, leaning beside her.

"Y-yes I'm f-f-fine" she said shakily.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One moment I was riding along peacefully and the next my horse is speeding through the forest and I can't get off because I was stuck"

Edward took in the woman's features as she spoke. To him she was a bewitching beauty with glossy, raven hair and dark chocolate eyes. He snapped himself from these thought and proceeded to help her up.

"Thank you. Who might you be" she said.

"Edward Barrett and no problem err…" Edward stuttered.

"Regina" she finished.

Edward's eyes widened when she said her name.

"Regina? As in Queen Regina?"

"Yes" she replied

Edward smiled at Regina and she did the same. The next thing she knew, Edward twisted her arm behind her back, eliciting a shriek of pain from the frightened queen, and a knife was pressed to her throat.

"What are you doing?" she choked.

"King Leopold destroyed me once before. Thanks to his precious daughter." he said the words 'precious daughter' with such venom.

"What do you mean" Regina choked again as the blade pressed more to her throat.

"That damned Snow White and her father traveled to this village once before 8 years ago on the king's search for a new wife" he growled

Hearing this made Regina's eyes widen in shock and fear. To know Leopold and Snow traveled hear before finding she was definitely news. She couldn't continue with these thoughts as the dagger was once again pressed to her neck, drawing a little bit of blood.

"They asked for shelter in my home for two day's time and I graciously allowed them entry. On the last day, Snow White tripped and fell down a flight of stairs and told the king I had tripped her. She also told him that I attempted to steal from her because I was admiring her jewelry as I had the maid attend to her room. Leopold imprisoned me in his dungeon for over a year, ceased all of my valuables, and had my entire staff executed for aid in harming the princess."

Regina gasped slightly. She remembered that Snow did have a couple bruises on her the day they arrived at the Mills mansion. Now she finally knew why. This man was another victim of Snow White and her treacherous ways. She broke Regina's promise and had this man imprisoned for no reason.

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked. He chuckled slightly.

"I've wanted revenge on Snow and Leopold for some time now for what they did to me. What better way to pay them back for imprisoning me and robbing me of everything than by killing you"

He pressed the dagger even closer, not cutting Regina's neck, but cutting off her breathing.

"No please" she wheezed.

"Begging won't save you now"

"No you don't understand, I want them gone too"

Edward scoffed at this. "You expect me to believe that you, Leopold's new queen, want to get rid of the man who gave you a luxurious castle and everything your heart desires. Sorry, but I'm not easily fooled"

"I can show you"

Edward seemed to consider what she was saying. He wanted to kill her if it meant getting to Snow and Leopold, but if she were telling the truth, then he had to find something else. He released the dagger from her throat and Regina began to cough and gasp for air.

"Alright then show me" he said crossing his arms.

Regina regained herself and mustered up the magic that Rumpelstiltskin taught her to wield. She used it to reach into her memories and show him the memory of her mother killing Daniel and finding out that Snow as responsible. After the memories, Edward had come to realize she was right.

"Come inside and we'll see about fixing that wound on your neck" he gestured to the small cut.

Regina nodded and followed him inside. Upon entering the mansion, Regina noticed it was a lot bigger than it appeared on the outside. The foyer was absolutely beautiful with marble columns that held the scaffolding of the second floor high and a grand staircase. Edward led her into a room with magnificent furniture and she sat on one of the lavish forest green sofas.

Edward walked over to a wardrobe in the corner and pulled out a small bottle and some small cloth. He walked back over to Regina and sat beside her.

"This may sting a little" he said.

He wetted the cloth with the liquid in the bottle and dabbed it to her neck. She cringed slightly when it first made contact with her skin but it soothed after a moment. He continued to dab at the cut until it stopped the bleeding and he bandaged it.

"Thank you" she said. Edward couldn't help but smile.

"For someone who I just put a knife to their neck you are remarkably calm"

Regina giggled slightly, "Trust me, if I wanted to, I could have easily blasted you back with my magic'

Edward chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"So may I ask you a question?"

"Begging forgiveness are you?" she smiled.

"Should I be?" he joked.

"Considering you had a knife on the queen's throat a few moments ago, I would think you would be kissing my feet, hoping I wouldn't have you killed"

"Alright, I humbly beg your forgiveness, my queen" he teased.

Regina smiled again, "You're forgiven"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"In all seriousness I must know, did you always have magic"

Regina's smiled faded and turned into a sorrowful frown.

"No. When I was younger my mother always pushed me for greatness but I refused to be her puppet. I wanted to have my own life, where I was free to do what I want…to be with whom I loved"

Edward could feel his heart being tugged at. He felt for Regina and her loss. He had once had a person whom he loved ever so dearly as well but she was lost to an encounter with a pack of wolves many years ago.

"When my mother killed Daniel, I was devastated. I was forced to marry Leopold because my mother's desire for power had to strong a hold of her senses. So Leopold and I married and I tried to escape many times, but my mother always stopped me with her powers. One day my father told me about my mother's teacher in magic, Rumpelstiltskin"

Edward raised his head upon hearing the evil imp's name. This woman too had encounters with the Dark One?

"He gave me a looking glass that would transport my mother to another realm. Originally I couldn't bring myself to do it because I still loved her. However, I knew that as long as she was around I wouldn't be happy. So I finally used my magic and sent her through the looking glass and haven't seen my mother since. I wanted to leave afterwards, but the feeling of the magic and power was so intoxicating, I wanted more"

Her story over, Edward could understand where she was coming from. Had he been stuck in the same situation, he probably would have done the same thing she did.

Suddenly an idea dawned on him.

"I just had an idea"

Regina looked at him with interest, "What is it?"

"We both want to get back at Snow White, and we both want Leopold out of the way. What if we joined forces?" he asked.

Regina raised a curious eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I have connections to people who can supply us with very dangerous items from around the world. Things that can make Leopold and Snow suffer. You use your persona as queen to manipulate and deceive the two of them, and I'll supply you with whatever you need to kill them both. We can accomplish so much more together than we do separately"

Regina thought about the idea for a moment. It was a really good idea. Having good connections to many dangerous artifacts, plus her magic, Snow and Leopold wouldn't even know what hit them.

She looked back at Edward and smiled.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" she said wickedly.

Edward shook her hand and smiled with as much wickedness.

* * *

 **One Year Later:**

"Do you Queen Regina, take this man to be your wedded husband? To honor, love, and cherish from this day until the end of time?"

"I do" she replied.

Edward and Regina stood across from one another, hand in hand, on their wedding day. To think only a year before this all began with a brief hostage situation. Now Leopold was dead and they were free to do this. Regina wore a beautiful white wedding dress and her hair in an elaborate bun with a crown on her head. Edward in a dark suit with his hair grown a small bit and a crown on his head. After today, he would be King.

"Do you Edward Barrett, take this woman to be your wedded wife? To honor, love, and cherish from this day to the end of time?"

Edward looked out at the attending audience of citizens and his eyes landed on Snow White seated in the front row. His hatred and resentment for the girl flared inside him, and now he was to be her step father, through marriage to her step mother.

"I do" he smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride" the priest concluded.

Edward and Regina both smiled and leaned in for a passionate kiss. The crowd erupted in cheers of joy for their queen and new king.

Unbeknownst to them, this was the day their lives changed for the worse.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked the first chapter. I know marriage at the end of the first chapter seems quick, but on this show, the timeline doesn't always follow the scenes. Well it looks like the Enchanted Forest has a new king, and he hates Snow White too. He also has dangerous connections.**

DANGER ALERT

 **Follow, favorite, or review to see more.**


	2. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. If I did, we would see a lot of new worlds and people. All I own is my OC and Regina's new husband, King Edward Barrett.**

 **Chapter 2: Pilot**

 _Queen Regina stood in front of her magic mirror in her bedchambers as she finished darkening her appearance. She had tied her raven hair up into a high ponytail and put on a very dark dress that showed off a bit of cleavage. She truly looked like the Evil Queen that everyone thought she was._

 _The sound of footsteps behind her caused her to turn around and see her husband, King Edward approaching. Seeing her husband of ten years now brought a smile to the Evil Queen's face. Of course she still held Daniel in her heart, but Edward was the man that she chose to be with._

 _She had really grown to love him._

 _Edward smiled at his beautiful queen and made his way to stand behind her as she continued to fix her make-up in the mirror. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to plant a kiss on her neck._

 _"You look beautiful my love" he said._

 _Regina smiled at his words and turned back around and put her arms around her husband's neck._

" _Thank you, and you look very handsome yourself"_

 _Edward was wearing a dark suit and a large coat over it. The shoulders of the coat were covered in his signature dark fur. He also had on his head the crown made of dark steel and jewels that he had received at coronation as the new king._

" _Thank you"_

 _He leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on his wife's lips. Regina smiled at this, she always loved it when he kissed her._

 _The two of them had been married for ten years now, but they were still as much in love as the day they married. Originally when Edward had attempted to court Regina, she was distant. She just couldn't see herself falling in love again after Daniel. However, as time moved on, she slowly began to embrace the idea of her and Edward being together._

 _They always decided to meet in secret at Edwards's manor on the outskirts of the kingdom. They wanted to keep their meetings far enough away from Leopold and Snow that no one would be hurt. These meetings mostly consisted of snuggling up together near the warm fireplace, reading romantic literature, and the occasional kiss or two._

 _However, soon enough, Leopold began to grow suspicious that someone was attempting to sway his wife away from him and he enlisted the help of his trusted genie to aid him in finding out who. The genie had actually convinced himself that he was in love with Regina and thought it was him who the king was after._

 _He couldn't have been more wrong._

 _Regina had Edward use his connections to acquire a double headed viper from Agrabah to kill the king. Regina was able to use her powers of flattery to convince the genie to be the one to put the viper in Leopold's bed. A short time after that, word spread through the castle that Leopold was killed by the viper. Afterwards, Regina revealed their plan to the genie and trapped him in her mirror._

 _After that, Edward and her were able to be together and she made him the captain of her royal guard. Shortly after, Edward officially began courting Regina, and eventually led up to their wedding._

" _Now then, I believe we have a wedding to crash"_

 _The two wicked royals made their way to the entrance of their castle, formerly Leopold's castle, where a black carriage was waiting, along with their best trained black knights. The two got into the carriage and it sped off to the Charming castle._

 _Arriving at the Charming castle, Regina looked out the small window of the carriage door and could see a number of guards. She turned to Edward and he too looked out the window. He nodded to her and proceeded to step out of the carriage and address the guards._

" _Gentlemen" he smiled, "What a fabulous day for a wedding don't you think?"_

 _The guards immediately drew their swords at the sight of the evil king. Edward just chuckled._

" _Oh come now, we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?"_

 _He drew his own sword which was holstered at his side. His swords was made from the finest of stainless steel and metals. The hilt of the sword was as black as night and was made of obsidian. It was a gift he had received from Regina on their last anniversary._

 _The guards made a mad dash at the king, but he evaded each of their attacks. One made a swing at his head but he was able to duck it and shove his blade through his heart. The two other soldiers tried to team up on the mad king and both swung at his legs. Edward jumped just before the blades could make contact and swung his swords across their chests. They fell to the ground dead and Edward sheathed his sword._

 _He made his way back to the carriage and helped Regina out._

" _You really are amazing with a sword" she said._

" _I try" he joked._

 _The villains made their way through the halls of the castle until reaching the chapel. Edward kicked the door open and the entire room turned to see them. Many of them gasped and hid their children, but the royals only cared about Snow and Charming standing at the altar._

" _Sorry we're late" Regina smiled evilly._

" _Quite the turnout though" Edward added._

 _The two of them made their way down the aisle and two guards brandished their swords and charged at them. Edward smirked as Regina shot both her arms out, casting the two guards aside with her magic. They could hear someone shout,_

" _It's the king and queen, run"_

 _Snow White grabbed her husband's sword from its sheath and pointed it at them. Edward also pulled out his sword and pointed it at the newly married couple._

" _The queen is only an evil witch. As for the king, he's nothing but a lying, treacherous wretch" Snow snarled._

 _Edward let out a menacing laugh._

" _Oh, so I'm the lying wretch am I? Why not look at yourself in the mirror Snow. You had me imprisoned on ludicrous charges and you caused my wife's former fiancé to be killed" he said, putting an arm around Regina._

 _Charming lowered his wife's arm and the sword before speaking up,_

" _You've wasted your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding"_

" _We've merely come bearing you both a gift"_

" _We want nothing from you"_

" _But you shall have it" Regina retorted._

 _Regina proceeded to layout the plan that she and her husband put into place._

 _"Our gift to you is this happy...happy day. For tomorrow, the real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love will be taken from you...forever. And out of your suffering will rise our victory. We shall destroy your happiness…if it is the last thing we do"_

 _Edward re-sheathed his sword and the two evil do-ers made their way to the doors. Suddenly, Edward stopped in his tracks, spun on heel, and threw a small dagger in Charming's direction. Charming attempted to move away, but the dagger was too quick and imbedded itself in his shoulder. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain, and Snow shrieked for her fallen husband._

" _A little something for the newlyweds" Edward growled._

 _Regina waved her hand and the two disappeared into a cloud of smoke._

* * *

Regina slowly opened her eyes and blinked multiple times to clear away the blurred vision of sleep. She was lying in a large king sized bed covered in baby blues, silk sheets. She could feel something warm wrapped around her and looked to her side to see her husband sound asleep with his arms around her. She smiled and lightly kissed his cheek before getting out of bed slowly, so as not to wake him.

She made her way into the bathroom and hoped into the shower. Afterwards, she made her way back to her room and into her large, walk-in closet. She picked out a grey pantsuit and black heels. After changing into her attire, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, she saw Edward, in a dark blue suit, making a pot of coffee.

"How did you get down here so quickly?" she asked, confused.

"You take particularly long showers" he replied humorously.

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled. Edward finished making the coffee and poured two cups for them.

"You do make the best coffee" Regina complimented. Edward chuckled.

"It's the only thing that I can really make"

Regina laughed at the fact that what he said was completely true. Edward could not cook to save a life. Anytime he tried, he would always burn everything. Sometimes he even burned water, which was an impossibility.

"Is Henry awake?"

"Yeah, I sent him off to school when you were getting ready"

Regina finished off her coffee and quickly washed the cup in the sink. She then walked over to her husband and placed her arms around his neck.

"I just wish we could have a day to ourselves" she said suggestively.

Edward grinned and placed his hands on her waist.

"So do I, but this town can't function without the mayors"

Regina frowned slightly.

"You're right," she then regained her smile, "but when we get back well, who knows what will happen"

"I am but a humble servant of the queen. I only live to serve and please her…in _any_ way" he teased.

Edward began lightly kissing her neck which elicited a shudder from Regina. Not wanting it to go too far, Regina lightly pushed him away and the two quickly regained their composure. They made their way out of their luxurious mansion and climbed into their classic black Mercedes Benz.

Time for another day of running Storybrooke.

* * *

The two mayors arrived home after a long and strenuous day at the office. The one good thing about being not one but two mayors is divided attention. They were each able to focus on a half of the work, but that didn't make it any less difficult.

They both stepped out of the car and walked through the front door of their home. Regina made her way into the dining room and took off her jacket and Edward did the same.

"What say I go upstairs and get Henry and the three of us go out for a nice dinner" Edward said.

Regina smiled and nodded at the idea. Edward quickly made his way up the stairs and down the hall to their son's room. He knocked on the door and opened it. To his surprise, Henry wasn't in there. That was odd because Henry was normally home from school by the time they got home. So Edward walked around the rest of the house in search of Henry but it was no use…he wasn't there.

"REGINA" he shouted.

Regina came rushing up the stairs and caught sight of her husband's worried look.

"Henry's gone"

The discovery of Henry's disappearance had set Regina and Edward off. The moment they knew he was gone, they called Sheriff Graham at the police station and had him do a town wide search for the boy. A few hours after the search began, Graham returned to the Mills mansion and informed the worried couple that Henry was nowhere in sight.

This caused Regina to become hysterical and she ended up clinging to her husband and weeping. Thankfully Edward always knew what to say to her to calm her down.

"We'll find him Regina, he couldn't have just disappeared off the face of the earth"

Regina completely ignored her husband and just kept crying into his shoulder. Suddenly, the sound of a car door slamming crossed Edwards's ears and he let go of Regina and walked over to the window. He saw Henry walking up to the house with a blonde woman in a red jacket.

Edward quickly got Regina and Graham and he threw open the door.

"Henry" Regina called out.

She then ran over to her son and embraced him in a hug. Henry didn't even look like he had missed her or Edward, which was disappointing.

"Henry where were you? Your mother and I were worried sick about you" Edward scolded.

"I found my real mom" he reciprocated and stormed into the house.

Regina's eyes seemed to sadden once again hearing what Henry said. Edward shook his head and went to comfort his wife.

"I'll be fine" she reassured him.

"Alright. I'm going to check on him and then I'll send Graham home"

Edward walked back into the house and upstairs to Henry's room. He slowly creaked open the door and Henry was staring out the window at the conversation below. Edward cleared his throat and stood in the door with arms crossed. Henry looked at him with a blank look.

"What were you thinking?"

Henry just shrugged his shoulders and sat on his bed.

"I wanted to find her" he said. Edward sighed.

"Henry, when your mother and I adopted you, her records were sealed. She didn't want to be found"

Henry looked down at the floor solemnly. He knew he was in trouble, he was just waiting for the inevitable. Edward had come to recognize this action in the past. He knew that he and Regina were hard on Henry, but they only want what's best for him.

He sighed again and set next to Henry.

"Look Henry," he said placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed. You can't just go places without someone with you. What if you were hurt or kidnapped or worse?"

Henry nodded slightly.

"Sorry dad" he said quietly.

"It's alright. Your mother and I will talk about this. Until then I don't want you going anywhere except for school and back"

Edward stood up from the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door softly on the way out. He turned down the hall to see Graham standing there waiting.

"You can go now Graham, and thank you for everything"

"It was no trouble. The lad's back, safe and sound, and that's all the matters" he said in his thick accent.

He quickly shook Edwards hand and made his way out of the house. As he was leaving, Regina walked up the stairs to meet her husband.

"Well apparently Miss Swan has no idea how Henry found her, but it doesn't matter seeing as how she's leaving"

"I still don't understand how he found her…scratch that what is with this world letting a ten year old travel to Boston"

* * *

The next morning, Edward awoke bright and early. He wanted to get into the office early to finish up on the last of the paperwork. He got up quietly, trying not to wake Regina, and got ready. He quickly showered, got dressed, ate, and headed down to the office.

Edward walked into the office and sat at the desk. There were two separate chairs, one for him, and one for Regina. He began working on the last of the transfer documents when suddenly his phone rang.

It was Regina.

"What's going on?"

" _I need you to come back, Henry's gone again"_

"What? Alright I'm on my way"

He hung up the phone and snarled as he stormed out of the office. This was the reason him and Regina were hard on Henry. It kept him from repeating stupid ideas. Last night he tried going easy, but apparently that didn't work

He quickly got in the car and drove off back home, where Regina was waiting on the sidewalk. She quickly climbed into the car and they raced to the police station. Arriving at the station, they both walked quickly through the hall where Graham was talking to Emma, who was locked in a cell.

"Graham, Henry's run away again. We have to..." Regina attempted to finish but stopped in her tracks by the sight of Emma. "What is she doing here? Do you know where he is?"

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your place, and I have a pretty good alibi." she said, gesturing to the jail cell.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning."

"Did you try his friends?" Emma asked.

"He doesn't really have any," Natalie explained, "He's kind of a loner."

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them."

"And you know this how?" Regina asked curiously.

"Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea, you let me go, and I'll help you find him."

They allowed Emma's release and they all raced back to the mansion and made their way to Henry's room. Edward and Regina stood off to the side while Emma and Graham searched through Henry's computer. Emma discovered that Henry had used a credit card from his teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, to use a website and track Emma down.

Edward and Regina drove to Henry's school and confronted Mary Margaret about their son's whereabouts. She told them that she gave Henry his storybook because she wanted him to have hope. Regina and Edward stormed out of the classroom with Regina knocking over a pile of books.

* * *

Later on, in their home, Regina was washing the dishes with such force when Edward walked in.

"I think the dishes may cry bloody murder if you press any harder on them"

Regina abruptly stopped washing and turned to look at him with a glare.

"Our son has run off twice now, that bubbly idiot gave him a book about the evil versions of us, and his mother, who gave him up for closed adoption, is back. This is not anything good" she snapped.

"Relax Gina, it will all sort itself out soon"

Regina threw down the dish rag and stomped out of the kitchen and into the living room. Edward sighed and walked after her. She stood in the living room, her back to him, and her arms crossed.

"Things have been good for us for 28 years now. Why are you so worried?" he asked.

Regina took a few moments to calm down to the point where she turned to face her husband and her expression softened.

"I just don't want this to change. I have had too many things taken from me. My first love, my mother, my status, my father, and now quite possibly my son"

Edward walked over to his wife and brought her into a soft hug, which she gratefully returned. After a moment, Edward broke the hug and held his wife's face in his hands.

"I promise you won't lose Henry. I will never let you lose anything else so long as I live and breathe"

Regina smiled at her husband's reassuring words and brought him in for a passionate kiss. The sounds of a car door broke them apart and Regina opened the door, allowing Henry to race up the stairs. Edward and Regina looked at each other, each knowing what to do. Regina walked out the door to talk to Emma and Edward went up to talk to Henry.

Edward entered Henry's room to see his son lying on his side on his bed, facing away from him. He crossed his arms and his brows furrowed angrily.

"Twice! That is twice in the past twenty four hours now Henry that you have disappeared. Your mother and I have called upon Sheriff Graham twice now. I thought going easy on you for a change would be effective, but apparently I was wrong. So you're going to have to be punished" he scolded.

Henry just continued to lay in his bed, not saying a word. Edward looked around the room and saw the storybook Mary Margaret gave him lying on the floor. He quickly snatched it up and proceeded back downstairs, where Regina had just finished speaking with Emma.

Regina looked at Edward, and him her. He held up the book for her to see and she took it into her hands. She walked back into the living room up to one of the mirror and held the book to her chest.

"I think we need to take a look at this 'storybook.'

 **I know a lot of this may be repetitive from Evil Princess. The only reason for that is because I don't have many ideas when it comes to Edward. If anyone has any ideas on making this story better, please PM me or leave a review.**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hello once again to all my loyal fans and supporters. I know that I am making you wait quite some time for my stories to be updated and I am sorry that they are not.**

 **Life is a hard thing to get a hold of. A lot of events are transpiring at the moment and I am unable to update as I should.**

 **Therefore, it is with my sincerest regret that I am withholding a majority of my stories until further notice.**

 **You can all rest assured knowing that I will update them all once again, however, at the moment, six stories at once just cannot happen.**

 **I will be continuing my White Night story until completion. Once that one is finished, I will begin working on my other stories, one by one.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient, I only ask that you continue just a little longer.**

 **extremeenigma02**


	4. The Thing You Love Most

**A/N: Hello to all of my loyal fans. I have been gone for nearly a year now and I owe you all an explanation. You see awhile back school started up for me again, I found myself in a loving and beautiful relationship and I also sort of ran out of inspiration for any of my stories. So I took a break from the stories for a while and just focused on my life.**

 **But the most important thing is I am back now.**

 **So let's get this show on the road.**

 **Chapter 2: The Thing You Love Most**

The sun had arisen high and powerful on another beautiful day in Storybrooke, Maine. The inhabitants were roaming the streets, many of them happy as could be. Except for two…

Regina and Edward sat on their large king bed in their room in their robes, fire blazing in the fireplace next to them. Regina was flipping through the pages of their son Henry's storybook while she and her husband examined them closely. Flipping to the next page in the book, Regina and Edward stopped and looked rather closely at this one, more so than the others.

It was of Edward and Regina as their former evil selves.

In the picture, Edward and Regina were standing side by side. Regina wearing one of her dark dresses and hair in a high ponytail, Edward wearing his dark, ebony armor and black fur cloak. An entire crowd of people were gathered around them as a sword was racing towards the two of them.

Regina scowled at the picture. She turned the page ready to find out what else the book had to say about them, only to find that the pages were missing. Both husband and wife had their faces grow hard and slammed the book shut, knowing perfectly well what happened to the pages.

The two mayors proceeded out of their room and down the hall to their son's room. Walking inside the room, they saw their son finishing putting on his school uniform. The two walked up behind him and Regina held up the book.

"The missing pages, where are they?" she asked sternly.

Henry sighed to himself and quickly turned to face his parents.

"It's an old book, stuff's missing. What do you care?" he scoffed.

Henry tried to move past them and out of the room but Regina grabbed his arm and turned him back around.

"I care because you think we're some evil king and queen" she stated.

"That hurts Henry, we're your parents" Edward added.

Henry cringed at the words,

"No you're not" he said in disgust.

He snatched back his arm and grabbed the rest of his school books. Regina and Edward both now had even more cold expressions now.

"Well then who is? That woman you brought here?" Regina asked coldly.

"I don't like what she or this book are doing to you, and thankfully both are no longer an issue"

Henry's face then took on an expression of knowing. Clearly he knew something that his mother and father didn't. Regina narrowed her eyes at her son trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"What?"

Suddenly, the sound of a bell ringing could be heard. Regina and Edward both quickly snapped their heads in the direction that the sound had come from. Henry quickly grabbed his school supplies and tried to run out of the room.

"Hold it right there young man" Edwards stern voice called out.

Henry stopped in his tracks and slowly looked back at his father, whose face seemed rather serious.

"What does your punishment entail" he asked.

Henry sighed as he answered,

"I can only go to school and come right home. No TV and no comic books" he answered in a dull tone.

Edward nodded and Henry ran out of the room and out the front door. Edward turned back in the direction his wife was looking in. They both then looked at each other and nodded.

They had to see what was going on.

They both quickly changed into their formal mayor attires, a gray dress and black high heels for Regina, and a black suit and dress shoes for Edward. The two then jumped in their car and headed downtown to see what was happening. When they arrived at the downtown clock tower, they stepped out of the car and both stood standing in front of it, just staring up at the clock.

It had finally started moving again, and so did time.

As they both stood there staring up at the clock, Dr. Hopper and his Dalmatian Pong walked by and looked up as well.

"Hey how about that" he smiled.

"I guess those rusty old innards finally straightened themselves out huh"

The two mayors turned to scowl at him but their attention was quickly averted to a yellow bug sitting on the side of the rode.

"Yes how about that indeed" Edward said with disinterest.

Later on that day, Regina and Edward both found themselves knocking on the door of Emma's rented room at Granny's inn. Regina had in her arms a bushel of apples picked form the tree behind their office at the town hall. Within moments, Emma answered the door and they both put on their best fake smiles.

"Did you know that the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees?" Regina informed.

Edward nodded and added,

"That's true and it can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing"

"It can weather any storm"

Regina looked down at the basket in her arms and smiled as memories came back to her.

"I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl, and to this day I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers" she said, taking out an apple and handing it to Emma.

Emma looked between the two mayors with a confused expression but took the apple nonetheless.

"Thank you" she said.

Regina smiled widely again,

"I hope you'll enjoy them on your way back home"

"Actually I'm going to stay for a while" she informed them.

Hearing this, Edwards's fake smile dropped and was replaced with a slight frown. Regina somehow maintained her fake smile but also looked like she was agitated by the answer.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea" she warned.

"Henry has enough issues, he doesn't need you confusing him" Edward added.

Emma, however, would not back down from the two.

"All due respect Mr. and Madame Mayor, the fact that you both have now threatened me twice in the past twelve hours makes me want to stay more" she came back at them.

Regina just kept smiling,

"Since when were apples a threat?" she asked innocently.

"I can read between the lines" she assured.

Regina's smile began to falter and become a sneer as Emma continued,

"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure Henry's okay"

"He's fine" Edward quickly said

"Any problems he has are currently being taken care of"

"What does that mean?" Emma asked accusingly.

"It means we have him in therapy, it's all under control" Regina explained.

"Take my advice Ms. Swan, only one of us here knows what's best for Henry"

Emma looked at the mayors with heated look.

"Yeah I'm starting to think you're right about that"

Now Regina's smile was indeed gone and replaced with a serious look.

"It's time for you to go" she warned.

"Or what?" Emma shot back.

The two mayors looked back at Emma with such hate at the moment, but they hid it well.

"Don't underestimate us Ms. Swan" Edward told her

"You have no idea what we're capable of" Regina added.

* * *

" _We shall destroy your happiness…..if it is the last thing we do" the Evil Queen stated._

 _With that she and her husband Edward, the Evil King, made their way to the exit of the palace chapel._

" _HEY"_

 _The two evil royals turned on heel at the sound of the shouting Prince Charming, only to see a sword flying in their direction. Regina stopped the sword in mid-air with her magic, while Edward pulled out a small dagger. He threw the dagger with such force in Snow White's direction. Seeing the on-coming dagger, Charming jumped in front of his wife and took the dagger in the shoulder._

 _With that, the Queen created a cloud of smoke that transported her and her husband back to their castle._

 _Upon arriving at the castle, Regina and Edward were greeted by Regina's father, Henry. He held out a chalice to Regina._

" _Would you like a drink?" he asked kindly._

 _Regina was in such a foul mood at the moment, all she wanted was to rip Snow White's head off and make it watch as she and Edward destroyed Snow's legacy._

" _Do I look like I need a drink?" she responded harshly._

" _I was only trying to help" Henry stated solemnly as he bowed his head._

 _Edward stood behind his wife and put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her._

" _Relax darling"_

 _Despite how angry Regina ever was; she could not bring herself to be mad at her father or her husband. Sighing to herself, she took the offered drink._

" _Thank you" she said in an apologetic tone._

 _Edward accompanied her over to where her magic mirror sat just above the banister and the ghostly face appeared in a cloud of blue smoke._

" _Well that was an awfully big threat. Destroy everyone's happiness, how do you plan to accomplish that?" the mirror asked skeptically._

 _A smirk came to both Regina and Edwards' faces._

" _A dark curse" they both said wickedly._

 _The face in the mirror grew concerned at the sound of their plan. Not only did the mirror's face frown in shock, but Henry did as well._

" _Are you sure your majesties?" he asked concerned._

" _You said you'd never use it" the mirror added, equally concerned._

" _You made a deal when you traded it away. She won't be happy to see you" Henry warned._

 _Regina turned to glare at him._

" _Since when do I care about anyone's happiness but my own?"_

 _Edward frowned and raised his hand slightly to gain his wife's attention._

" _Hello, what about me?" he asked in slight offense._

 _Regina turned back towards him and smiled. She placed her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss his lips._

" _Don't be so serious darling. You're part of my happiness" she assured him._

 _Edward looked into her eyes as if trying to sense any falseness in her words. However, he saw none, and why should he. The two of them have been in this together since the beginning. There was no reason to doubt his wife's word, despite the fact that she still held her first fiancé in her heart._

 _She married_ him, _and that's what mattered._

 _Edward smiled and place his arms around his wife and kissed her again._

" _You're right"_

 _Regina smiled and pulled away from her husband, looking at her father._

" _Prepare the carriage, I'm going to the Forbidden Fortress" she stated._

" _And I have some rather important business to conduct myself" Edward told her._

 _Regina turned back to him, confusion etched on her face._

" _You're not coming?" she asked him._

 _Edward shook his head,_

" _I have some very important things to do that require my intention. Just make sure the lizard gives you what's rightfully ours" he smiled venomously._

 _Regina smiled with just as much venom and nodded her head. She blew a kiss in his direction and Edward caught it in his hand before she marched off in another direction. Henry walked up beside Edward,_

" _Where might I ask are you traveling your majesty?" he asked curiously._

 _Edward slowly turned his head towards Henry,_

" _Not really your concern now is it" he stated coldly._

 _Henry bowed his head and stepped away from the Evil King, who started marching off to his destination._

* * *

 _The entire area was cloaked in absolute darkness, with only a few strewn torches to light the path. The cave itself was cold and quiet, not even the smallest squeak of one of the many rats that roamed its floors could be heard. At the edge of it all was an enchanted cage and inside was the most powerful and dangerous sorcerer to ever wield an ounce of magic._

 _Rumpelstiltskin._

 _Sitting alone in his cell, he was deep in thought. He was thinking about many things, but the one thing in particular that never left his mind was his son, Baelfire. Ever since losing his son so very long ago he had traveled down a path of destruction trying to get him back. Now he was locked in this cell with his only hope pinned on the Evil Queen and her husband to see it through._

 _And speak of the devil…_

" _Here I thought the last time I would ever see you was when you and our dear Regina were wed" he said deeply._

 _From out of the shadows of the cave, the Evil King Edward emerged in his ebony armor and dark fur cloak. As always strapped to his side was his ebony sword he received as a gift from Regina. The king walked slowly to the cell and stood only mere inches from the man inside._

 _The imp giggled madly as the king approached._

" _I see you've taken to power quite nicely, and you seem much more fit to rule than that pitiful shepherd of a prince"_

" _I've come to talk to you about this curse" the king addressed the imp._

 _Rumpelstiltskin stood from his place on the floor and tightly grasped the jagged and sharp bars of the cell._

 _Edward continued,_

" _In this new land, what of my title and my followers?" he asked._

 _The dark one eyed him with his serpent like eyes that seemed to stare right into the king's soul._

" _Well dearie I'm afraid being the Evil King won't float over with you. As for the black knights I really don't think they…"_

" _NOT that title or those followers" Edward interjected._

 _The imp smiled to himself, knowing full well what the man meant._

" _Ah yes…you mean the League"_

 _Edward's attention was grabbed once more at the mention of that name. It was as much a part of him as the blood in his veins. That one single name meant as much, if not a little more, as his wife._

" _Yes will they still follow and remain in the shadows?" he asked also grasping the bars tightly._

 _The alchemist giggled once more before responding,_

" _No need to fret dearie, your entire network of spies, thieves, and assassins will continue to follow your service" he smiled, showing rotted teeth._

 _Still Edward seemed unpleased and wanted to know more._

" _What about_ them? _" he asked._

 _Rumpelstiltskin leaned closer till he and the king were practically nose to nose._

" _What about them?" he asked._

 _The king growled as his level of patience with this man was growing to its end._

" _Will they be there?" he growled, mostly in desperation._

 _A high creepy giggle escaped the dark one's throat,_

" _Why do you care dearie; it was you who left them to begin with"_

 _Edward reached through the bars and grabbed the imp by the collar of his crocodile leather coat and lifted him off the ground._

" _I left to keep them safe, NOW I WANT THEM BACK" he shouted in anger._

 _This sent the dark one into a fit of high pitched cackles,_

" _The only way you can get them back dearie is to find them…or if they find you"_

 _Edward looked as though he was ready to strangle the little imp but relented seeing as how it would do no good anyway. He dropped the man and stormed out of the cave, saying the entire way,_

" _I will find them"_

* * *

Edward was accompanying Regina as she picked apples from her beloved tree behind the office when Sydney Glass, the editor of the local newspaper approached with one of the papers.

"The mirror strikes again" he said enthusiastically.

"You're late" Regina scoffed.

Sydney brushed that off and continued smiling,

"Well I just wanted to bring you my latest work, I must say it is some of my finest" he said full of confidence, handing Edward the paper. The mayor looked over the front page that read,

Stranger Destroys Historic Sign

Both mayors sighed in disappointment and Edward handed the paper back to Sydney.

"That's not what we asked for" he said.

"So what did you find out about her?" Regina added.

Sydney walked around both mayors to stand in front of them as he presented the information he found.

"Well truth be told there wasn't much. She spent a lot of time in foster homes and got into a little trouble when she was a kid but those details are locked up tight. Since then she's clean. The one thing I've learned is that she doesn't like to sit still"

Regina had grown tired of hearing the man speak.

"So if we're to understand this correctly, you found nothing of value" she said getting in his face.

"Which means you have no value, and do you know what my husband and I do to people with no value?"

Sydney shook his head nervously and Regina smiled,

"We throw them away" she threatened.

This seemed to scare Sydney into shape rather quick.

"I'll keep looking" he said rather quickly and nervously.

The reporter walked away but not before being stopped by Edward.

"Listen close Sydney, you know exactly who I am right?"

Sydney nodded his head very fast,

"Of course Mr. Mayor"

Edward smiled rather coyly as he said his next bit.

"Well then you know rather well that the League does not accept failures. You are one of my best spies in this town so I highly suggest that you find something good…or I'll make sure that whatever my dear wife has in store for you seem like heaven on earth"

With that, he patted Sydney on the shoulder and he ran off.

Later that day, Regina and Edward were in their office focusing on their work after what they believed to be a very successful day. Earlier they had received a call from Dr. Hopper informing them that Emma had been to see him about Henry and took his files. They then put in a call to Graham, who later arrested the woman.

Both mayors sat at their respective desks going over their shared work, when a rumbling sound from outside caught their attention. They both shared confused looks before approaching the window in their office.

They looked out and saw none other than Emma Swan with a chainsaw, cutting off a decent size of Regina's apple tree.

Regina was furious, and quite frankly so was Edward.

The two stormed outside of the office quickly to confront the crazed woman.

"What the hell are you doing" Regina shouted.

"Picking apples" Emma replied setting the chainsaw down.

"You're out of your damn mind" Edward growled.

"No you two are if you think a shotty frame job is enough to scare me off. Your gonna have to do better than that"

Edward and Regina were both snarling angrily at the woman.

"If either of you come after me again, I'm coming back for what's left of this tree. Because you have no idea what _I'm_ capable of" She threatened.

* * *

 _In the highest mountains in the known worlds, a giant temple stood tall and ancient. Inside its walls, gathered in the hallowed halls, was a group of masked men and women. Many of them wore dark leather and metal armor. They all carried a katana on their backs with a strange symbol inscribed upon them all._

 _Suddenly two large door opened and the group all formed two straight lines, forming a straight path to the end of the room._

 _Two figures emerged from behind the door and began walking slowly to the end of the room. As they passed each masked individual, the individual would raise their sword before their faces as a sign of respect._

 _The two figures were clearly women as defined by their slender frames and their sway as they walked. Both were dressed in dark skin tight suits, knee high boots, fingerless gloves, and shawls over their faces, as well as dark cloaks to hide their appearance._

 _The two figures reached the end of the room and turned to face their masked comrades, who all bowed down on one knee with their swords before them._

 _One of the figures began to address them,_

" _The time has come fellow members of the League, to track down our leader so that we may serve him to the best of our abilities" she said in a sort of accent._

" _Our sources have tracked him to a strange town in Maine known as Storybrooke. We may have lost him once before, but we shall not allow the same thing to happen again" the other spoke._

" _Now go, find him"_

 _The masked men then stood to their feet and quickly made their way from the room and on their mission. The two women stayed behind and looked at each other._

" _Do you truly think that we can find him?" the one with the accent asked._

 _The other turned around to observe a large stone throne behind the two of them. Carved into the stone was the head of a demon looking face._

" _We must, for without Ra's Al Ghul the League of Shadows will crumble. And therefore the world will seize to exist"_

 **Hey guys, just to inform you this story will also show slight Batman crossover. Not so much that fact that we will actually have Batman in this story but mostly Gotham City.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
